Nostalgia
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: Antauri lost his memory, with no clue on who he is. The Monkey Team tries his best to help him. But, when a certain Skeleton Lord promises to give him answers, how can he refuse? Antauri/Nova Antova Hiatus.


**I am back! The reason I am writing this is because this is my one year anniversary of being on FanFiction. I know I had planned to write the story **_**I Will Always Remember, I Will Always Regret**_**, but that went no where. Instead, I'm writing this! Enjoy! Antauri POV**

**-**

"Is he okay?"

"Will Antauri survive?"

"For Pete's sake Gibson, ANSWER!"

"I can't say for sure. That head injury caused a malfunction in his brain. He may be traumatized for life!"

"Wait! He's getting up!"

These voices, who are these people? They seem familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. I opened my eyes slowly, five pairs of eyes looking at me. They all looked at me in relief. I looked at them in surprise.

"Antauri!"

"Yay!"

A unnaturally green monkey tackled me with a hug. It was so unexpected, I threw him off and he hit the wall behind him. Claws activated from my hands as a put myself in a defensive position. Were they trying to attack me?

"Stay back!" I demanded, ready to attack at a given moment. The ones in front of me, four simians of various colors and a human boy, stared at me in shock.

"Antauri?" a yellow female with pink eyes said worriedly.

Antauri. What did that name mean to me? The stares of them were making me uneasy.

"This 'Antauri' you speak of, what is that?" I asked slowly. The whole room stopped moving. The human boy looked as if he were going to cry. For some reason, I felt an urge to quell those tears, as if he meant a lot to me. But I felt I've never seen him in my life. What is going on here?

"Gibson, why doesn't he remember?!" The red simian asked. I was startled when he said that. All I asked is what 'Antauri' was.

"I'm not to sure," the blue one replied. "The computer in his head would have allowed him all his memories, but for some reason it isn't working." A computer in my head?

The yellow female came over slowly toward me. I didn't want to fight a lady, but I will if I have to. Even so, she showed no signs of attacking. Only worry. Hesitantly, I decided to trust these people and deactivated my claws.

"Antauri is your name; my name is Nova," she said to me. "These are Sparx, Gibson, Otto, and Chiro. Don't you remember?" She pointed at the figures, but nothing rang a bell.

"Where am I?" I demanded. I looked around a bit, noticing all these metal parts.

"We're in the Super Robot, Antauri. It's our home," the boy Chiro said. I stared at him.

"A robot? I live in a robot?" I asked, not entirely believing. Chiro just nodded. I looked at him a little closer. A green aura surrounded him, it felt so familiar. Chiro noticed my staring.

"It's the Power Primate. You taught me it," he said. Power Primate… Yes, I remember something about it. Something inside me stirred.

"Power Primate," I murmured.

"I think you should go to your room and rest," the blue simian - Gibson I believe - stated. "Otto, Sparx, can you show him to his room?" The green one that hugged me earlier and the red one nodded. The green one came up to me.

"I'm sorry about tackling you earlier Antauri, I didn't mean to surprise you," he apologized, lowering his head. He seemed genuinely sincere.

"It's alright" I paused a minute to remember his name. "Otto." He smiled a little.

We walked to a large room with six pods. They led me to one in a corner and opened the door. There was a mountainous wallpaper with clouds in the background and a bed that was aligned with the wall. There were a couple of colorful plants with a small stream - I wonder how that happened - with a couple of rocks. There was a patch of grass that was in a circle right in the middle of the room. It had a calm and relaxing feeling to it.

What the heck?

"This is my room?" I asked aloud. Sparx and Otto looked at me surprised.

"Yeah Antauri, is something wrong?" Otto asked.

"No," I said hesitantly. "I guess not." Sparx slapped me in the back.

"It's alright Antauri. No ones judging you," he said reassuringly. I smiled at him unconvincingly.

"Thank you Sparx." They nodded at me and left.

I was left in this room, my room supposedly. I didn't really know what to do. Think about redecorating? But with a sigh I realized I didn't know what I liked. Sleep? But I'm not tired. I decided to take a closer look around. There was a table I didn't notice that much with a couple of things on it.

There was a picture of me with the others. Everyone was smiling, including me. Chiro was hugging me and Otto was laughing. Nova was punching Sparx in the arm, which alarmed me. Why would she hit someone? I thought she was a nice monkey! However, then I saw Sparx was wincing, but was smiling. Gibson was half-grinning half-laughing, watching them. They all seemed so happy. Is that how it's supposed to be?

There was on my door that interrupted my thoughts.

"Antauri? It's Nova, can I come in?"

Nova? Oh right, the one that calmed me down. The only female too.

"Come in."

Nova walked in, her bubble gum pink eyes looking at me, then the picture I was holding.

"I remember that day. We were taking a break from fighting bad guys and went to the lake," she explained.

"Bad guys?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, that's our job. To protect the city from evil people like Skeleton King and Mandarin." I didn't know who these people are, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself asking. I know at one time I'm going to ask the wrong question, and I want to delay that as soon as possible.

"Nova, this may seem strange to ask, but what was I like?" I asked slowly. I had expected her to look at me in surprise, but instead she thought a moment and answered.

"You were known mostly to be a spiritual monkey. Always having wisdom, very strong, considerate, and kind. You were the best monkey I had ever met," she said.

"I know that some people aren't happy that I lost my memory. Particularly Chiro," I said. Nova shrugged.

"Don't worry about Chiro. He's just in shock right now. It's not like he hates you or anything. Chiro isn't that kind of person. I know he'll be okay," she responded. I thought a moment.

"Thank you Nova, I'm glad you came to talk with me," I said, she smiled.

"It's no problem Antauri. You can talk with me anytime." Then she did something unexpected.

She kissed me.

Her lips pressed softly against my cheek and left the room smiling. I just stood in shock. When I finally registered something, I touched where she kissed me. It felt so right. It made me feel that I could trust her one hundred percent.

I looked at the clock that was hanging on my wall.

9:32

I had no clue how to sleep in a bed that was hanging on a wall, but I thought it was better than sleeping on the floor. I opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind me. I just stood there, not sure what to do. Then I felt it. There was this sort of… pressure that made me very comfortable and somewhat sleepy. It was only a few seconds before sleep took me.

-

**I'll admit it. It wrote most of this chapter last minute. -.-; Yeah, I know. Bad 'Tauri! Anyway, hope you liked, and I just needed to add the hint of Antova at the end.**


End file.
